


Back to the past

by KH_FF13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of anti-semitic, Reverse time-travel AU, Slow Burn, set in S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_FF13/pseuds/KH_FF13
Summary: The only thing Dave did was open a briefcase he wasn’t expecting it to be a time machine that would send him to the future.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching S2 we got some more details about Dave's character and it really got me thinking about fic ideas that would be more in character than before when we really didn't have much to go on and everyone was just guessing and making up what they thought Dave would be like. Which I got to say the Klave fandom has amazing writers in one ship alone and I have never seen that before (working with about 10 min. of content). I think it's wonderful for so much variety and incredible stories for one ship to be written especially one I hold dear.
> 
> So, I came up with this idea of Dave being the time traveler instead of Klaus in S1 because I haven't read -up to this point at least- a fic like that. Sure now with how S2 ended the theory of commissioner Dave has many writers writing fics of him becoming a time-traveler like that but I figured why not make him a time-traveler in another way? And with the bit of his favorite book being Dune (it opened the door for Sci-fi nerd Dave)...well this fic was the result of answering that question. Also, this is my first time writing in this fandom which is very exciting. 
> 
> P.S. My Ben is kinda grouchier or more done with Klaus's shit so their interactions won't be as friendly or brotherly as I've noticed others write them as (think a little more like S2). I'm only giving you (readers) the heads up since almost all the fics I've read they're written as super close loving brothers and I kinda went a different route on that but they still care about each other just argue like an old couple that needs space.
> 
> And without further ado enjoy.

It was early morning the guys were still sleeping in their cots and Dave decided to head to the river. He liked going there when the nights are uneventful which in turn makes the mornings feel peaceful. It's the closest thing to sane in a war that only has pain and misery as it’s starring protagonists. So, Dave tries to get as much of a breather from the war as he can and enjoy the little things.

But today Nam decided to slap him for thinking he could escape hell because the first thing he finds after getting to the river is a dead body however it’s neither a Charlie nor a GI. In fact, it’s an Indian woman wearing a dark style suit, red tie with a matching waistcoat, formal dress shoes, and even what once was impeccable make-up. She looked ready for a business meeting rather than hiking the Vietnamese jungle.

Dave checks the woman’s corpse to find what killed her there were no gunshot wounds meaning it wasn’t the enemy. The body was cold and stiff, she must have died very early in the night, it was also a moonless one…he checks her ankles, and just like Dave suspected a snake bite. It’s kinda ridiculous that in basics they teach them the dangers of the Vietcong’s and how to watch out for them when more than half of the time what kills them is snakes, landmines, and diseased ridden mosquitos.

Now with that mystery over Dave feels around her pockets to find an ID on her but they're all empty, he looks around to see if she might have dropped her belongings after the snake bite. He spots something in the water a few feet away from him when Dave gets close enough to identify what it is, it turns out to be a briefcase which must be hers.

“This just keeps getting stranger and stranger.” He picks it up after examining the exterior he notices that there’s a dent on the side. Dave looks back at the corpse, “Now let’s find out who you are.” He opens the latches and is consumed by a blinding blue light.

_March 25, 2019_

Dave groans when he lands on the floor, he slowly opens his eyes that quickly become confused when they land on a wooden ceiling. Dave turns his face to the right where there's only the entrance to the room, he then turns to the left doing a double take above the fireplace is a portrait of a teenager. Dave finds the image creepy the way the teenager is positioned and the face he’s making looks more like the type of portrait the old master of a haunted manner would make not a child. He finally sits up and Dave realizes that he’s no longer in the jungle, he’s not imagining any of this Dave really is inside a mansion.

“What’s going on?” He whispers, tensing when he hears some movement and a hushed voice coming from behind the sofa in front of him. “Hello? Is someone there?” The head of a bewildered man pops up and they stare at each other until he smiles at Dave probably going for friendly, so Dave smiles too not knowing what else to do in this unfamiliar situation and environment.

It helps because the guy relaxes waving a hand that weirdly enough had HELLO tattooed on it, “Hi, you scared the hell out of me last time I saw that crazy light show my grouchy brother was the one that fell out of it. So definitely wasn’t expecting you soldier boy but I’m not complaining.” Dave stiffens when he realizes the guy’s poorly hiding the fact, he’s checking him out. It doesn’t gross Dave out since he’s queer too but the man’s intention are unknown to him, he could be a Russian spy for all Dave knew everything’s been like a twilight zone episode since going to the river.

“If you’ve seen this before that means you know how I got here?” The guy swats at the air with his arm as if a fly was annoying him before answering. “Yup, although I don’t know why you picked my living room as your landing station.” Dave nods, going to stand up and the guy does the same, making Dave's face go red with embarrassment, he was naked.

“I- uh sorry!” Dave shrieks before spinning around closing his eyes. It's not that he’s unused to seeing other naked men back at the base but at least he knows them this person is a complete stranger.

The guy laughs at his reaction, “Aww don’t be shy I got underwear on,” Great now he’s getting teased at good job Katz. “I know Ben.” The guy whispers before Dave can ask who Ben is, the half-naked man talks to him again. “My clothes are right over there. I’ll put them on, and we can sit down and chit-chat about why you’re here, ‘kay?”

Dave nods nervously, “That sounds great.”

He hears movement and ruffling of clothes being put on and a thump when the guy throws himself on the sofa. “I’m decent now. You can open your eyes and sit down, soldier boy.” He sighs at that doing as told, putting the briefcase on his lap. The guy’s grinning from ear to ear wearing the tightest clothes Dave’s ever seen a man wear, one leg crossed, he’s really not being subtle about being a queer.

Maybe since he’s in his house and Dave’s the uninvited guest he doesn’t feel the need to hide?

“So, I guess introductions are in order. Hi, I’m Dave.” He says smiling the adrenaline was wearing off and Dave’s trying not to panic at his predicament.

Again, the HELLO hand is waved, “Klaus, question time, why are you here?”

Dave collects his thoughts thinking about how to say this without sounding like a loon then realizes it’s hopeless he figured that since Klaus said he’s seen people appear out of thin air before he has to have some idea of what Dave is going to say.

“Well, the thing is I don’t know exactly how I got here. I just opened this briefcase that I found, and it sent me here, maybe it’s some kind of instant teleportation device like in Star Trek.” But it doesn’t make any sense how a thing like that even exists already? Unless the Indian government has been secretly creating it that would explain the woman, she must have been testing it, got sent to Vietnam, and before she could go back the snake bit her.

“Where am I exactly?” Dave asked, getting excited he might have just been one of the first people to ever use a working teleportation device.

Klaus swats at the air again before answering, “Pittsburg, Texas- will you shut it! Not you, Dave, it’s this pesky fly that won’t go away.” Dave was so mesmerized by that answer he doesn’t mind Klaus's angry outburst at an insect.

He looks at the briefcase in his hands, “Cool this thing sent me across the world in a blink of an eye.” Dave couldn’t suppress his childlike wonder if he tried, this is the sort of stuff straight out of science fiction.

“Um, Dave where were you before opening the briefcase?” He snaps out of his elation looking back at Klaus who has a worried expression.

“Oh, sorry got lost there for a minute. A Shau Valley, Vietnam.” His answer made Klaus wince for some reason as he slowly asks him the date as if trying not to spook Dave.

“May 11, 1968. Why’re you asking?” Klaus takes a deep breath raising his hands up in a placating manner and Dave sees that his left hand has GOODBYE tattooed on it.

Guess hippies have changed a lot since he enlisted.

“Now don’t freak out but it’s not May 11, 1968, but March 25, 2019.” At Dave’s lack of reaction to his words, Klaus adds for emphasis, “You time-traveled to the future.” He squints moving his face slowly and Klaus is mimicking him until his brain catches up with Klaus’s words. His eyes widened, “Oh…oh aahh THAT’S SO BOSS!!” Klaus looked bewildered at his excitement. “No way no way, I Dave Joseph Katz traveled to the future no way!”

Klaus nervously laughs, “You’re taking this surprisingly well for a sixter, I expected someone from your time to be screaming in horror not acting like a kid left overnight in Toys R Us.”

“What do you mean from my time? We’re not hip enough for you youngsters?” He counters his words made Klaus pulls a face that can only be translated to _you did not just ask me that_.

“For your information, we’re glad that the sixties are long behind us.” Dave was going to ask why his time was so bad, but Klaus answered that question before he voiced it. “Like we’ve definitely come a long way from racist sexist homophobic 60s America the only good thing about that decade was the beginning of the civil rights movement.” Klaus's words stung but the truth rang heavy in them before he enlisted things back home weren’t sunshine and lemonade.

Dave knows exactly where Klaus is coming from.

“Your rights…um Klaus maybe you should get some bug spree. It’s obvious that fly's not going anywhere.”

His words make Klaus stop his hands in mid-air as he glares at it, “Good idea Dave but not even calling pest control will get rid of this one.”

“If you say so.” Dave looks at the briefcase in his hands, “I guess it’s time for me to be heading back before they notice I’m missing, right?”

“NO!!”

Dave flinches at Klaus’s outburst then raising his brow in question the other man answered but it looked more like he’s repeating what someone else is saying over the phone. “You said you found it right? What if you accidentally end up in the wrong time like ancient Egypt or in 3050? It’s best we leave it closed for now.” Klaus is right he could end up getting lost anywhere in history trying to get back to where he belongs.

“Thanks, Klaus I hadn’t even thought of that but how am I going to get back?”

Klaus looks at his side nodding a little before saying, “We wait for my brother to show up. He's the time traveler in the family, I’m sure he can help you find the right equation for your time. Heck, he might even be able to send you back to a time before anyone even noticed your MIA.”

He nods, “Alright, it’s a plan.”

They sit in silence for a while before Klaus breaks it, “So, since you’re obviously going to be waiting for a while why don’t you take a bath or change clothes? You know, wash away the jungle smell for a few hours.”

Dave chuckled it had been a while since he’s had a decent shower, “Yes, I would like that. Thank you for your hospitality, Klaus.”

“Eh, no biggie let’s go.” Klaus's words may be dismissive, but Dave can see a small blush.

They leave the living room heading up the stairs and Dave is mesmerized at how extravagant the mansion is, “Wow, Klaus are you old money or something?”

“What? No way I’m a charity case.” Klaus responds laughing. “That scowling old man in the paintings bought me and my siblings when we were newborns.”

“You mean adopted right?”

“Nope bought like cattle.”

Dave stops walking at that responds, “Did slavery become legal again!?” He can barely hide his horror. “I thought you said things had progressed since the sixties not reverted back to before the civil war!”

“Oh, sorry no it’s not like that- yes things have progressed blacks, women and gays do have more rights now and we still have a long way to go but what I really meant was that we were a special case and Reginald bought us.” Klaus explained.

“Still why would he buy children? Who in their right mind would sell them? It-it’s just wrong.” Dave curls his hands into fist he has been fighting a war to stop communist oppression because he knows it's wrong to then have Klaus say something that sounds exactly like slavery apparently not be it.

This isn’t the future that was promised to him.

“Hey, Dave it’s ok.” He looks at Klaus who moves his head to the side and talks as if someone is whispering in his ear and repeating it to him. “Look the thing is my father paid seven different women around the world for their babies that included me.” Klaus's next words sounded more natural he could tell because of how smoothly he said them instead of having to do unusual pauses between his words. “I hate to tell you this I really do but the only thing that remains constant throughout history is that as long as you're rich you can do whatever you want and not be held accountable for your actions.” 

Dave relents for now if only because he’s in a foreign time and doesn’t know how things work in it and the conversation is making Klaus uncomfortable. However, that doesn’t stop him from telling Klaus how he feels about it, “The future doesn’t sound like how I expected it to be.”

Klaus laughs a humorless laugh, “Yeah, definitely not but it does have its moments.” They continue their ascend up the massive mansion. “I forgot to ask, do you want a shower or a bath?”

“Shower, it’ll be easier to scrub the last five months of filth off me.” That made his host giggle which unintentionally makes Dave smile.

It was kinda cute.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Ben I just realized something looking inside Diego's closet he's always ready for a funeral." Klaus was trying to find something for Dave to wear since he took his army clothes and gave them to Mom to wash. "I think he'll be able to squeeze into these pants, what do you think?" 

"I think you should be more careful with what you say to him." Klaus rolls his eyes taking the pants and a pair of boxers, going to Luther's room to find Dave a shirt. "Klaus, I'm being serious you saw how he reacted when you told him how Dad got us." 

As much as he hated to admit it Ben was right Klaus hadn't thought about his choice of words until after Dave's negative reaction. He seemed genuinely horrified at the mere idea of someone being sold for money. 

"Ok, Ben your right I'll try to be more careful." 

"That's all I'm asking." Ben sighed out following him into Luther’s room. 

Klaus opened Luther's closet and groaned, "Am I the only male in this house with any fashion sense? Look at this Ben everything is either dark blue or gray." Ben just shrugs not caring about his predicament. 

Oh, what does he know the ghost has been wearing the same thing for 13 years whatever fashion sense he had died with him.

"I'll just give him this gray V neck one, it'll make his blue eyes pop and show off that nice collarbone that I know he must have if his arms are anything to go by." Klaus can admit to himself that for a 60s-man Dave is gorgeous. It's definitely changing his views on how men looked like back in the day.

"And another thing stop trying to flirt with him, it's obviously making him uncomfortable." Ben demands arms crossed going to block his path in the hallway.

" _What?_ I'm being my typical friendly self." He counted back, crossing his own arms.

"Don't be shy soldier boy, oh I'm decent now." Ben mocked faking Klaus's voice before speaking normally. "Just because he seems nice and non-homophobic up till now doesn't mean your behavior isn't going to make that change."

Klaus's eye twitched at that, "Fuck you! For insinuating that I should hide who I am." 

Ben sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "That's not what I mean, and you know it just treat him like you're not interested, I don't want his patience to run out and say something nasty to you or worse beats you up. Don't forget from what time he comes from, Klaus." 

Klaus pressed his lips in a hard line. Yes, Dave's been nothing but nice since he got here but the Séance also knows how fast nice guys turn on him and how things get ugly real quick.

"Fine." He says coldly walking through his brother.

"Hey, Dave?" He calls thru the partially opened door.

"Yes, Klaus." Dave yells through the stream of water.

"I brought you some clothes to wear since I took yours and gave them to my Mom to wash." Klaus pushes the door going inside to leave them on the sink.

"Aw, you didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it anyway, Thanks." Klaus looks at the steamy curtain trying to will his heart to stop pounding so fast at Dave's words. He's too unused to people saying nice things that sound genuine to him that Klaus keeps forgetting he can't act interested.

"Klaus get out of there." Oh, right Ben's there to annoyingly remind him.

"Of course, I had to can't let you get squeaky clean and then put on sweaty dirty clothes." Klaus hears Dave laugh and he gets a rush of pleasure at being the cause of it. "I'll wait outside for you- oh I also told Mom to make us breakfast."

"Alright." Dave calls out.

Klaus sits on the floor next to the door and pops a few pills he found stashed in his room. He has to restock on his supply later when he’s done babysitting Dave.

The Séance gets up when the door creaks open and Dave steps outside pulling at the sides of his pants trying to make them stretch, “How are the clothes? Comfortable?”

“The pants are a little tight, I’m not used to wearing something so well fitted like you.” Dave says looking at Klaus skinny jeans probably wondering how he even put them on before adding, “And the shirt’s a little long but since I don’t know if this is the fashion of the future, I’m sure I can get used to it.”

“If it makes you feel better men wearing tight jeans became the norm in the 80s now it’s more if you want to.” He says as they head down to the kitchen. “And as for the shirt, I thought you would feel more comfortable with more elbow room than a second skin.” Not to mention it would stop Klaus from drooling and getting a lecture from Ben. “Oh, and oversized clothes came back in fashion too so your good.”

Dave chuckled, “So, am I hipper now, Klaus?”

He cringes at those words he did kinda insult him for being from the 60s when in reality Dave hasn’t been the uptight asshole, he expected him to be. “Uh- you see…the thing is sometimes I don’t think before the words come out of my mouth and and…”

He stops his panic rambling when Dave puts a hand on his shoulder, “Klaus, I’m joshin you I know how bad things are back then.”

He sighs a breath of relief punching Dave lightly instantly regretting it when he felt the solid muscle under the shirt. “Oh, so the old-timer has some jokes, huh?” He says going for playful to make his thoughts not run to the pervy side of his brain.

Dave just gives him a sweet smile, “Maybe it’s because you already judged me for being from the 60s instead of getting to know the type of person I am first.” Klaus’s mouth hangs open for a couple of seconds before he shuts it, spinning around marching down the stairs that lead to the kitchen because those words did _not_ just come out of Dave’s mouth!

“Wow, I sure wasn’t expecting _him_ to say something like that.” Ben doesn’t even try to hide his surprise.

“Klaus, I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Dave yells running down after him.

“It’s not that it- just you’re so…” _Sweet, sexy, nice, yummy_ all the things he couldn’t say, “So ugh!” He moves his arms around not being able to find the right words that didn’t sound like he wanted to jump Dave.

“I’m ugh?” Dave asked worriedly, probably afraid that it’s a bad thing.

“Yes, but in a good way ugh.” And he’s right when the other man visibly relaxes.

“I’m glad because I kinda like your ugh too, Klaus.” He’s definitely imagining the bashful sincere tone in Dave’s voice because no one would ever direct that at him.

Good thing Grace calls out to them saying to come sit down that their breakfast was almost done because otherwise Klaus was going to make a complete fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it as much as I had writing it if so leave kudos or comments.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Charlie, Vietcong = Slang for the enemy Vietnamese.  
> 2\. GI = American soldier.  
> 3\. Boss = Cool.  
> 4\. MIA = Missing in action.  
> 5\. Joshin = Kidding.
> 
> Till next time *Waves goodbye*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wasn't expecting to post so soon but this chapter really didn't need any big changes just mainly checking grammar. I will also mention that I do have some chapters nearly complete that need to be checked and that I will be posting in the coming weeks (every Saturday) but after that, it might become irregular posting since the fic isn't completed yet.
> 
> Enjoy.

“So, robot Mom?” Dave whispers as if afraid Grace would hear him.

“Yes, for the tenth time.” Klaus laughs trying not to think how cute he found geeky Dave. “You’re really into this sci-fi stuff, huh? It’s the only way to explain how you're so chillaxed about all of this.” He had to hide his smile behind his hand at Dave’s confused face. It was like a child that didn’t understand what the grown-ups were talking about.

“Sci-fye? Chiilazz? What does that mean?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Boss’? Joshin? You’ve been tossing your 60s slang at me all day, so I should do the same.”

Dave is obviously trying not to pout. “But you know what my slang means, I don’t have a clue about what you just said.”

Klaus couldn’t avoid Ben’s silent judgment even if he tried since he was sitting right across from him next to Dave as if a visual reminder of their earlier talk.

“Ok, I’ll throw you a bone. Sci-fi is the abbreviation of science fiction and chillaxed is just chill and relax merged together and the meaning is still the same.” Dave nods facial expression as if doing a mental catalog of all the futuristic stuff he’s learning. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Grace announces cheerfully putting their plates in front of them. “Enjoy boys.”

“Thank you, Grace it looks delicious,” Dave says admiring his eggs, waffles, bacon, and toast before taking a bite. “Mmm, I haven’t had a meal like this since arriving in Nam.”

Grace just beans at him, “Oh, I’m glad you like it Klaus told me the meat needed to be kosher, so as not to get you in trouble.” She says before going to wash the dishes.

“Excuse me?” Dave squeaks tensing as if waiting for something bad to happen.

“Say something before he runs out of the kitchen.” _I’m thinking, I’m thinking._

Klaus cleared his throat, “Well while I was admiring your dog tags, I saw that it said you’re Jewish.” Dave cringes probably waiting for Klaus to say something bad about his religion. “And I know that you guys don’t eat certain meats or in a certain way, and I didn’t want to feed you something that might offend you or is considered a sin…” The Séance shuts up the words coming out of his mouth sound atrocious even to him. 

“Uhh well, it’s the intention that counts,” Dave says awkwardly, and Klaus relaxes a little he doesn’t want Dave to stop liking him. “Usually, people tell me to get over myself and stop being such a pretentious koshie or worse.” His face fills itself with some old bitter sadness and Klaus knows that feeling all too well of being treated as lesser than a person should. “I’ve gotten so used to it that I’m genuinely surprised that you would try to do the opposite.” Klaus wanted to beat up anyone that made Dave feel insignificant for just believing in something different.

Klaus puts a hand on top of Dave’s looking straight into his eyes. “You don’t need to worry about that happening with me ok. I’m like the most accepting inclusive person you’ll meet and don’t ever believe those assholes there’s nothing wrong with you.” Dave gives him a watery smile silently thanking him for his words.

“Boys, stop staring at each other and eat your food before it gets cold.” And at Grace’s words the spell is broken Dave pulls his hand away embarrassment all over his face focusing on eating. Klaus, on the other hand, misses the friendly touch he’s not used to having them in general, he looks at Ben dread in the pit of his stomach waiting for the lecture but is pleasantly surprised instead.

“I’m going to let this one slide because even the Horror wants to kill the ones who bullied Dave.” Ben says rubbing his belly probably trying to soothe the irate tentacle monster, it looked like a pregnant woman trying to calm her soccer player baby.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Um, Klaus can I ask you something?” They were sitting on the bar stools Klaus was preparing them glasses of whiskey. His host non verbally agrees so he powers on, “Why are there action figures and comic books about your family?” Klaus directs his eyes to the stool next to Dave's it's something he’s noticed all day as if Klaus was talking to someone only, he could see.

What if Klaus was a looney?

But even if he is one Klaus is funny, tries to be considerate of Dave's predicament and he really likes him for it.

“Ok, I’ll tell you since you're obviously immune to the typical hysteria of time travel and robot mother’s.” Dave takes a sip from his drink sitting up straight paying close attention to the story.

“On October 1, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth.” Klaus starts off, moving around the counter to sit down. “Nothing out of the ordinary right? But these women were special because none of them were pregnant when the day started.” He chugs down his whiskey like it's water and Dave gets the impression Klaus is an alcoholic. “Like literally one minute their barbie doll figures and the next boom,” He makes the explosion motion with his hands. “They were ready to pop with a baby, bizarre as hell, but it did happen or will happen if we’re talking from your point of view. Anyway, that’s the reason Sir Reginald Hargreeves decided to get as many of those children as he could get his hands on, he managed to get seven of us by paying our mothers.” Klaus's tone is hollow as he says all that it’s obviously a past the odd born man wished he could forget.

“Did you ever find out why you were born that way?”

Klaus shakes his head pouring himself another drink, “Nope, and if Dad figured out why he didn’t tell us. His only priority was making us reach _our full potential_.” His tone was mocking at the end and Dave gets the impression that Klaus didn’t achieve what his father considered potential, he understands the feeling completely back home Dave’s the family disappointment and failure.

“What did he want from you?” He drinks the rest of his whiskey in one go feeling it burn his throat. Even if the conversation is making him remember his own family problems Dave wanted to hear what Klaus had to say, sometimes talking about it helped heal old wounds.

“Me and my siblings were born with powers kinda like superman.” Klaus says biting his thumb waiting for his reaction. 

“Really? What can you do?” Dave chuckles when Klaus rolls his eyes getting past the point of frustration with him.

“Are you really from the 60s? God nothing phases you.” He sighs slamming a hand on the bar countertop.

“Well does it help that back in my own time I was always into the sci-fi stuff and ever since I was a kid, I liked imagining about different worlds instead of the one I was living in.” And it was the truth at first, he wanted to imagine a world where being Jewish wasn’t something to be scared about then when he was a teenager it also became about pretending that at least in his fantasy world being queer was ok but there’s only so much a person can take before it gets to them. His family never let up, not even after Dave felt ashamed for what he is and certainly not after he signed those damn papers, he’ll never be a man in his family’s eyes.

It took him being in hell to realize that. 

“Yes, it does help.” Klaus taps his fingers deciding what to say next, “Luther’s super strong, Diego can control the direction of metal projectiles his weapon of choice is knives, Allison rumors people like full-blown minds control, Five can teleport from one place to another and time travel at will, Ben has a tentacle monster from another dimension living in his stomach and Vanya for some reason is powerless if she hadn’t been born like us, she’d be as normal as you.” When Klaus finishes his explanation, he chugs down his drink again.

“Wow some of those powers sound awesome but others kinda scary.” Klaus laughs whispering you have no idea. “But then what’s your power? And why’s one of your brother’s named Five?”

“Well, dear Reggie couldn’t be bothered to give us names like a normal human being would, so he called us by numbers one thru seven, I’m number four.” Dave was taking a back the more he hears about this Reginald the less he wants to know about him. “I think when we were about six, he ordered Mom to give us names but Five didn’t want to change his, so he stayed Five.” Dave nods if his childhood was bad Klaus had it worst from being sold to not even given a proper name until a machine was ordered to do it.

No one should be treated like that.

“You still haven’t told me your power?”

Klaus looked away avoiding Dave for the first time since he got here, “I can see and talk to dead people, you know ghost.”

Ah, that explains so much now.

“Are there any ghosts here, right now?”

Klaus looks back at him nervously licking his lips looking over his shoulder. “There’s one sitting behind you.”

Dave spins around even if he knows that he can’t see it, “So, you’re the one that’s been whispering in Klaus’s ear.” He hears a crashing sound from behind him. When he turns to look Dave sees his host on the floor mouth ajar staring at him in shock horror, “Are you ok, Klaus?”

“Ok? _O-K!?_ Give me a minute I’ll ask him,” Dave can’t hide his amusement in the last three hours he’s had more fun than in his whole life. “Ben wants to know if you can see him?”

Ben? But isn’t he…

“No, but you said that a ghost was sitting behind me, so I decided to talk to it even if I can’t see them.”

Klaus gasps dramatically getting up ranting as he walks from one side of the room to the other. “You wanna know something private Katz you got me up to here,” He raises his finger sliding it over his forehead. “With your attitude.”

Dave’s crooked his brows in confusion, “What do you mean? I’ve been well behaved since I got here?” He couldn't help chuckle unused to such dramatic outbursts. 

“NO ONE EVER BELIEVED ME WHEN I SAID I COULD SEE BEN!!” Klaus stops his marching in favor of hugging himself like a lost child. “They all said I was lying every time, so why would _you_ believe me?”

Dave gets up putting a hand on Klaus’s shoulder in comfort similar to what he had done for him in the kitchen. “It’s your power, right? If you say he’s there, then he’s really there. No one has the right to question or call you a liar because the one with the power to see the dead is you not them.”

He panics when Klaus bursts into tears Dave wraps his arms around the skinny man not knowing what he said wrong. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you upset.”

Klaus shakes his head pulling away to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands. “You didn’t upset me, these are happy tears, see.” Klaus is indeed happy, but it’s also mixed with so much sorrow.

“Klaus, stop making goo-goo eyes with your boyfriend I need you to do something for me.”

They both turn to the source of the new voice and Dave realizes it’s the boy from the painting. He also realizes that his arms are tightly around Klaus's waist, Dave quickly detangles himself from the other man embarrassed at being caught but not at touching someone of the same sex in what’s considered an intimate touch.

It’s making him wonder...

When was the last time he felt like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How exhilarating Five popping in out of nowhere acting like his typical brash self, Klaus having a meltdown at having someone treat him like a human being, Ben and the Horror being the strangest third-wheelers ever, and Dave just wanting to understand the future while also realizing how it's starting to provoke a change inside him. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to talk about Dave being Jewish while being wary of people knowing even if he's not ashamed of it because I know that anti-semitic in the year of our lord 2021 is very much still happening and I know back in the time Dave was born and raised (1940-1968) was even worse because of WW2 (1939-1945). So, I wanted to explore that theme a little because I really haven't seen it be mentioned before; the few times it has been, it's usually about kosher food and everyone treats it as something normal (which it should be) but I really couldn't get over the fact that Dave must have at some point faced that discrimination while growing up and that was before realizing he was gay which added even more discrimination. So, yeah our boy must have been dealing with some heavy shit but he still managed to become a decent person and eventually meet Klaus, so not all of it is doom and gloom. 
> 
> Till next time *waves goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus wanted to murder Five for interrupting his bonding moment with Dave. Sweet, nice Dave that says nice things to Klaus and listens to what he has to say, who didn’t call him an attention whore and a liar, who has warm strong arms that Klaus would snuggle in like a cat with a soft blanket made of catnip.

So, his snarky response is totally justified.

“Give me one good reason I should?”

Five rolls his eyes, “10 bucks, now put something professional.”

Klaus crossed his arms, “Really? You think I’m that cheap.”

Five sighs frustrated looking at the heavens as if asking why does he have to deal with this shit. “Fine 20 happy? Now I need you to go with me somewhere and pretend to be my Dad, so hurry up and go change. As for you,” He points at Dave, “Get lost my brother will find you later.”

“Dave’s not goi-”

“Klaus, I don’t have time fo-”

“WilI you shut up!” Klaus hissed getting angry Five’s been back less than a day and is already getting on his nerves, “Dave can’t go anywhere because he time travel here by accident.” His words make Five slow down his roll obviously interested in what he had to say now.

Five scrutinizing Dave in a way that made him squirm. “Well? Are you going to tell me how you got here or going to keep standing there like an idiot?”

“Five! Could you please not be a rude bastard for a minute in your life.” Klaus was gonna have to apologize to Dave after the little psycho was out of his hair.

“It’s ok Klaus, I’m used to getting insulted back at base.” Dave tried to reassure him, but it still made him mad if only because Dave’s seems like such a decent person and doesn’t deserve to be shit on. “I came from the Vietnam war, this morning I found a dead body near the river and while trying to figure out who she was I found a briefcase that turned out to be a time machine and it sent me here. Klaus said I shouldn’t try to go back without your help since I could get lost in history trying to get back to where I belong.”

“Briefcase? Was the woman wearing a fancy business suit?” Five asked suspiciously doing the face of running a huge ass equation in his head.

Dave nods, “Yes, she was that’s why I assume that the briefcase was hers. She died from a snake bite on her ankle which is pretty common in the jungle if you’re not careful.”

Five did that creepy face he makes when things are somehow working in his favor, “Where’s the briefcase now?”

“I put it in my roo-” He’s not finished talking before Five bleeps away. “Asshole.”

“Wow, he just teleported right?” The Séance looked at a bewildered Dave who was looking at the spot Five had been standing.

“Yeah, he did.” Klaus bit his lip for a moment before touching Dave’s shoulder to get his attention. “I’m really sorry for his attitude Five’s been an arrogant asshole since we were kids.”

Dave shakes his head, “Klaus, I’m used to it and besides you shouldn’t be the one apologizing for something someone else did or said.”

Klaus was going to argue but Five appeared again.

“Did you two break it?” Five demands pointing to one side of the briefcase where once was a simple dent now is a rip that showed the inside of the case.

“No, we didn’t.” Dave squared his shoulders at the accusation. “Before I got here it did have a dent but that must have happened afterward.” Five started to shake in anger and slammed the briefcase on the floor. Klaus notices Dave move his arm in front of him as if to protect him from what he probably thinks is a spoiled teenager throwing a tantrum instead of a grumpy old man.

“Damn it!” Five takes a deep breath eventually letting it out and looks back at them. “You’re lucky that you used a damaged case, and it didn’t tear you to shreds scattering the pieces thru time, now you’re stuck here.”

Dave glances at him before focusing on Five again. “Klaus said you can time travel at will in other words you can take me back.” Five flickers angry eyes at him and Dave moves again to stand between them as if he could protect Klaus from his brother.

As if Dave just literally hadn’t seen that the old teenager can appear anywhere he wanted.

“I can but I don’t have the time to do the math right now, so you’re stuck here until a can.” He looked Dave up and down as if contemplating something but quickly discarding it with a shake of his head. “I don’t like it because you can affect the timeline but like I said I don’t have time to waste on you.”

Dave nods as if he understood exactly what Five's implying, “I’ll try not to influence anything.”

“Good, now that that’s out of the way Klaus go change so we can go.”

Klaus goes to leave but before he does an idea pops into his head, “Dave you should tag along, and I can show you the city along the way.”

Five shakes his head, “What part of not influencing the timeline did you not understand?”

“Come on Five I promise to make sure Dave’s well behaved and doesn’t do anything he’s not supposed to.” He brushed off his brother’s concern with a wave of his hand not caring for the cold glare. “I’ve seen Back to the future; I know what I’m doing.” Klaus leaves out the part that he just wants to spend whatever time Dave’s staying in the future with him.

Five doesn’t seem convinced but agrees if only to get him moving.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was sitting at the steps at one of the biggest buildings he’s ever seen waiting for Klaus and Five to come out. On the way here he probably looked like a person from the country who went to the big city for the first time, it had him wondering how his hometown of Wisconsin and later Dallas looked like now? Everything is different from the cars to the buildings to the people so many people, he felt out of place in this new environment, but Klaus had been an enthusiastic tour guide pointing and talking all throughout their walk to the building. Dave figured it was his way of distracting him from sensory overload and he appreciates it whole heartily Klaus has been doing his best to make him feel welcomed since he got stuck in the future.

As he looked out into the street, he can’t help thinking back to the house how the two siblings acted and talked to each other with so much hostility and indifference. Dave notices how detached Klaus spoke to Five as if his presence was one, he didn’t like having around in contrast to how he acted with him, someone Klaus has only known for a few hours. That fact was cemented on their way here when it felt like Five was walking near them instead of with them.

While Five, on the other hand, treated his brother like a nuisance that he wouldn’t be dealing with in general if not needing him for his scheme. Not only that, Five made Klaus feel secondhand shame for the way he talked to Dave to the point that he even apologized for something he didn’t even do and looked ready to argue when Dave told him he’s used to it.

And it is true he’s been getting walked all over almost his whole life so the things Five said aren’t new to him. In fact, after meeting the teenager Dave realizes that the portrayed-on top of the fireplace really did suit him: cold, distant, and an air of prideful arrogance that’s only achieved after a long life of making sure others are beneath him.

What kind of life makes someone so young be like that? 

“I was pretty good right?”

“Did your plan work?” He asked when he heard Klaus' voice.

“Yes and no soldier boy.” Dave was going to ask how but Five was frustrated enough that he kept on talking, “The idiot did look the info up, but the eye hasn’t been made yet so coming here today was pointless.” Five sits down next to him running a hand thru his hair. “I got nothing.”

Klaus raised a brow at his brother looking down at him, “What’s the big deal with this stupid glass eye anyway?”

“The big deal?” Five chuckles ironically, he gives Klaus a cold stare, “In the next seven days someone is going to lose an eye and they're going to bring the end of life on this earth as we know it.” 

Dave’s eyes widen, not expecting that response, “You mean Armageddon is happening a week from now?”

“Not Armageddon the apocalypse,” He shifted his eyes to Dave. “There wasn’t a ragging holy battle while I was there just nothing and whoever is responsible lost an eye, but I can’t stop them since that hasn’t happened yet.” 

Dave thought about it for a moment before asking, “Do you need help?”

Five scoffs, “No, not from you and definitely not from my stoner brother.”

“Hey!” Klaus draws their attention back to him Dave could see the hurt in his eyes at what Fived called him. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even know that your one-eyed doomsday hasn’t lost an eye.” He crossed his arms bending forwards so his face is more leveled to Five’s, “And if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be fighting with Grant until he called the cops on you, and then where would you be?” Five bit his lip obviously not liking that Klaus aired out the shortcomings of his predicament.

The teenager muttered under his breath that he doesn’t have time for this before teleporting away.

Klaus huffs sitting down in the spot where Five was previously occupying and that’s when Dave saw it.

“You're hurt.” He says touching Klaus's forehead to get a better look at the wound. “Did they hit you?”

“What no I did this to myself how else was I going to get Grant to give Five what he wanted.” Klaus laughs as if it was a joke to hurt himself but when Dave didn’t laugh along, so he decides to change the subject. “Look why don’t we get out of here yeah?”

“Sure, can we go back to your house? I think I’ve seen enough for one day.”

Klaus nods, “Yeah, yeah whatever you want.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re feeling it right? I can see your hands twitching, why don’t you pop the last one you got. It’s not like Five didn’t already out you as an addict to Dave.” _Shut up, Ben!_

Klaus doesn’t need the reminder he’s never felt more ashamed of his addiction until Five said that to Dave. It was the mildest word used to describe what Klaus is but damn it he doesn’t want Dave to stop looking at him as a person, he doesn’t want his eyes to turn from kind to disgusted.

He couldn’t fucking handle that.

“Klaus?” He snaps back to reality; Dave has a worried expression on his face.

“Sorry, for spacing out.” They were in the living room where Dave had been talking to Pogo for a good while, but the chimpanzee was nowhere in sight explaining why Dave was focusing on Klaus again.

“You’re sweating.” The Séance's stomach drops when understanding crosses thru Dave’s face. “Your shakes are starting.”

“The what?” He and Ben say at the same time.

That’s a new one.

“Oh, right what I mean is you need a hit.” Klaus averts his eyes not wanting to see Dave’s face when it turns into the one that everyone uses when looking at him as nothing more than a junkie. “Klaus, I don’t know why you use drugs but if you need to take a hit then do it.” His eyes are like saucers when he looks back at Dave who shrugs. “The doctors give us meds to stay awake and fall asleep, I learn not to be so critical about drugs.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t care that I’m a junkie?” He asked defensively.

This cannot be happening no one should be that understanding it has to be a joke. Dave’s only waiting for the right moment to show his real colors to Klaus, he’s just been taking longer than most people to do it. 

Dave’s face shouldn’t have softened at his words, but it did and Klaus doesn’t know what to do with that, “Like I said I don’t know your reasons but I do know that when a soldier goes out of his way to get high it’s to forget the horrors of the war.” Something flashes through Dave’s eyes and Klaus doesn’t like it. It's hollow and empty, “I’ve been in country for over four years and you don’t remain sane without taking something on the side. Sure, I only use weed because it’s safer and I can’t OD on it, but I’ve seen the other men take the harder stuff and I still don’t judge them for it.” He gives Klaus a sweet smile before putting the final nail in his heart. “So, take your hit I’m not going to get in your way unless I see you start to OD.”

“Unbelievable!” Ben says in frustration, but Klaus doesn’t care about him right now because he’s close to tears and smiling at Dave.

“You know Dave you’re a really groovy guy.” The Séance compliments tossing the pill in his mouth, swallowing it dry.

Dave laughs and Klaus is not imagining it; he's definitely blushing, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Klaus was on Cloud nine and it wasn’t just the joint he smoked on the way back from resupplying after leaving Dave to sleep in Dad’s room. No, the butterflies in his stomach were dancing because of Dave and Klaus can only call it one thing.

A crush.

He can’t believe that he’s crushing on someone like a dumb teenager but who wouldn’t Dave’s got the classic sweetheart lover vibe that for some reason is working on Klaus and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

The Séance sighed happily tossing himself on his bed almost nothing could ruin his good mood.

Emphasis in the Almost.

“What is it now?” Ben has been silently souring his night since parting ways with Dave and he wanted it to stop.

“Klaus, if you keep this up it will only lead to heartbreak.” He turned to face the wall back to his brother. It’s not like it’ll stop Ben from saying his piece, but he doesn’t want to look at Ben as he’s brought back to reality. “He’s only been here like what fifteen hours? And you’re already hanging from his every word, we both know how this is going to end him going back to his own time and you overdosing because he’s gone or Five isn't able to stop the apocalypse and all of humanity dies. Either way, this story is a tragedy not a happily ever after…Klaus are you listening?” He hears Ben sighs saying goodnight signaling he was done pissing on Klaus’s fluffy fantasy.

It’s a testament to the type of life Klaus has had up to this point that he’s a master of crying in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my Five's a tad bit projecting his S2 higher-strung counterpart but I just couldn't find it in myself to make him act more cooled down as in S1 for some reason, so he looks like a ticking time bomb waiting to blow at any minute. 
> 
> Translation:  
> 1\. Groovy = cool or amazing. 
> 
> Until next week *waves goodbye*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we found out how Dave was making Klaus feel, so it’s only fair to find out how Klaus is affecting Dave.
> 
> Enjoy

Dave was actually grateful for his accidental time travel not just because it’s giving him a temporary escape from the war but it’s the sort of adventure that would never happen to someone like him. He knows that people like him are never the hero or the adventurer in the story that gets the girl at the end because for starters Dave wouldn’t be interested in said girl and there’s no way a queer would appear in a movie back in his own time and even if they did it wouldn’t be for anything more than a beating or worse for their abnormal desires.

But traveling 50 years into the future has shown him that it’ll not remain that way forever and yesterday he got proof of it while walking back to the mansion on the streets he saw two women holding hands. One of them was even wearing men’s clothes with a buzz cut if they were back in his own time there’s no doubt in his mind they would be arrested or bashed for their immorality. To Dave, it did wonders for his self-esteem because it meant that eventually, he didn't have to live entirely in fear for being what he is and it also showed him that the world is capable of change which is something he thought would never happen.

_It does have its moments._

He smiles remembering the words Klaus used to describe the future that even if it’s still an ugly unfair world it does have far more endless possibility than it did 50 years ago. 

**Knock Knock**

Before he could respond Klaus was opening the door with a mounting of clothes in his arms talking a mile a minute.

“So, since you’ll be staying for a while, I got you more stuff for you to wear and get up Mom’s making us-” Klaus stops dropping the content in his arms on the floor ranking his eyes over Dave’s naked torso. He starts babbling some nonsense Dave doesn’t understand but it’s obvious that Klaus to some degree is attracted to him and although he is flattered it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Dave has to go back to his own time and Klaus is going to stay here this type of situation will only lead to heartbreaks.

“Don’t worry Klaus I got underwear on.” But still, Dave couldn’t help teasing the other man this one time since it was his last chance of getting back at Klaus over their first encounter but after this, he’s going to keep his interest hidden like always.

Even if this time it stings more than in the past.

Klaus' mouth hangs wide open, face flushed and Dave has to suppress his laughter at rendering his host speechless. He was definitely not expecting Dave to reenact their first conversation _and_ to reverse their roles.

“You- ahn..” Klaus shakes his head, moving his hand around in Dave’s general direction settling with, “I guess I had that one coming, didn’t I?”

Dave shifts to a sitting position on the mattress. “You technically walked into it but now we’re even, right?”

Klaus nods fighting a smile, “Just so you know I never get embarrassed like that.”

Dave follows him with his eyes as he walks towards the door, “That doesn’t sound like you’re complaining about it.”

Klaus gives him a big grin over his shoulder, “I never said I was, you’re really different from everyone else I’ve met in my life.” And with that, he closed the door leaving Dave to get ready for the day.

After breakfast the two of them were heading to the living room to talk since he has a lot of questions and Klaus seems eager to answer them but when they reach it there’s a woman and a massive man sitting on separate sofas, they shift their focus to them when he and Klaus reach the entryway.

“Klaus, who’s your friend?” The woman asked using a subtler version of how Five had seized Dave up while in contrast, the man is barely containing his disgust at the sight of him which is making Dave uncomfortable.

Grace the robot and Pogo the monkey have given Dave a warmer welcome than any of the humans Klaus has introduced to him. 

“This is Dave,” Klaus turns to him. “Dave these are my siblings Luther and Allison.” He gives them a small wave trying to be friendly in such a cold atmosphere.

“He’s wearing my shirt.”

Klaus scoffs rolling his eyes, “It’s not like anything in your closet fits you anymore.”

Luther glares at his brother, “That doesn’t mean you can give _my_ stuff to your junkie friends.”

“Luther! You don’t have to say it like that.” Allison hissed at the bigger man but it’s obvious she thinks Dave is one.

“For your information, I’m not an addict.” He says in a voice full of anger at this point all of Klaus’s siblings have been rude to him for no reason and there’s only so much he’s willing to take. “And the only reason I’m wearing your clothes is because I don’t have civilian clothing of my own.” Luther stands to his full height as an intimidation tactic, but Dave’s not easily frightened at this point in his life if it’s not falling bombs or a hail of bullets he’s not going to shake in fear nor back down when insulted for something he’s not.

“Alright, enough.” Klaus intervenes before things can escalate. “Dave is a time traveler from 1968 that got stuck here and I would appreciate that my siblings stop insulting him.”

Luther crosses his arms making his biceps bulge another intimidation tactic that Dave has to suppress an eye-roll for. “Really Klaus? Of all the stupid lies you’ve said over the years this one is the cherry on top.”

That’s it Dave’s getting real tired of hearing Klaus’s brother belittling him, “Hey, maybe your brain’s not getting enough oxygen but how is anything that Klaus just said a lie your massive, your sister can control minds and the one in the portrait.” He points to Five’s painting. “Can teleport _and_ time travel he also believed us when we told him the same thing so why can’t you do the same?” Luther worked his jaw finally settling with Klaus always lies.

Dave shakes his head getting a clearer picture of why Klaus tries to avoid his family, “And the one time the boy told the truth the wolf ate them all.”

“Wolf? What wolf?” Luther's face was full of confusion and Dave decides he’s the family idiot.

“Forget about the wolf.” Allison answered looking at Dave silently saying she gets what he’s alluding to but he can still tell she doesn’t trust him. “Even if you don’t want to trust or believe them, it looks like Five does and I will too.” Luther turns to her with a look of betrayal on his face; she just shrugged at him not caring.

“Good introductions over let’s get out of here.” Klaus grabs his arm with the intention of running off, but his brother apparently isn’t done yet.

“Wait, we need to do a family meeting.”

Klaus groans at the ceiling, “If it’s more about Dad I don’t care he died of old age get over it, Luther.”

Allison beats Luther to whatever he was going to say, “There’s actual evidence this time and we need all of us as a family in order to decide what we’re going to do about it.” She could tell her words weren’t swaying Klaus so she added the sooner it’s done the sooner he could go do whatever he wanted.

“Anything for you sis.” Dave could tell Klaus was faking his cheerful tone; it had a degree of artificial edge that Klaus doesn’t use with him. “So, what now?”

“Well, I’ll go look for Vanya.” She stands looking at Luther. “And you can look for Five and Diego should be back soon.” Dave could tell they didn’t want Klaus leaving to go look for their absent brothers and sister. He glances at Klaus and instantly could see that he’s used to being brushed aside not just by his father but by his siblings too.

Dave wished he could hug him but he’s worried that Klaus might misinterpret his intentions.

Luther nodded, “Sound like a plan only thing is Five has been disappearing all the time since coming back.”

Klaus raises his hand as if he were in a classroom. “I know where he is, I saw him leaving this morning.”

“You’re coming with me then.” Luther states marching past them to the door assuming Klaus will follow, Allison does the same but has the decency to say goodbye.

“Maybe you should stay here today.” Klaus asked warily and Dave’s good at reading between the lines.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

He’s walking back down from exploring the house when he spots Grace sitting in front of a wall full of paintings. Dave decides it’s a good opportunity to talk with her, “Hi, Grace I was hoping we could talk for a moment?”

She angles herself to better look at him. “Of course, dear what would you like to talk about?”

Dave smiles Grace has this maternal aura to her that’s almost human if it wasn’t for her robotic mannerism she could successfully pass as one.

“How many families have you worked for?” He asked sitting next to Grace.

Her smile faltered for a moment as if not understanding the question before it came back responding with a question. “That’s a silly question, this is my only family, why would I have another one?”

“Well, back home I used to watch this show and one of the episodes was about robotic grandmothers that take care of children until they're grown up and once her job is done she moves on to the next family that needs her, aren’t you the same?” Dave’s not sure how robots are supposed to work in the future, but Grace looks almost horrified at his words but can’t express it like a human would making it look like she’s malfunctioning then she straightens her back putting on a smile that if she were human would physically hurt.

“Sir Reginald Hargreeves created me to only take care of the Hargreeves children for the rest of my existence even if they leave for a very long time-” She stops her sentence midway if she were human, it would be the equivalent of not wanting to go down that train of thought deciding to change the subject with a tilt of her head and what looks like a mimic of shrugging a shoulder. “I guess I’m not the same as the grandmothers from your Television show, Dave.”

“I guess you’re not, I was only asking because I was curious and didn't mean to offend you.” Dave knows it’s dumb to apologize for something like that to a robot, but he gets the feeling that his words must have given her some type of existential crisis because what he said went against her programming.

Grace shakes her head, putting a surprisingly not so cold hand on top of his, “No offense was made it’s a good thing to have a curious mind, they're the ones to make the biggest differences in the world.”

“Thank you Grace, so tell me about these paintings, they're beautiful.” He asked looking at them.

Grace turns to admire them as well. “Yes, my views are,” She points to a woman in a dark dress. “She’s my favorite so graceful and elegant yet very lonely.” Dave gets the impression she’s not just talking about the painting.

“Maybe she’s not as lonely as you think.”

“What do you mean?” Grace looked at him with an odd mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

“Well, you keep her company and by her smile, it makes her happy.” Grace tightens her grip on his hand as if she’s finally found someone who understands what she really means even her eyes are moving in a way that if she were human would be like blinking back tears from coming out of them. 

“She’s even happier now that the house isn’t as silent as before.”

“Can’t you just fix her?”

All of the Hargreeves siblings turn to look at him.

“What did you say?” The one that must be Diego stiffly asked.

“Grace is a machine you can fix her, and everyone gets what they want, right?” Dave knows he shouldn’t be butting in a family matter but it’s obvious that none of them get along and his solution is a good compromise that logically speaking should make everyone happy.

“First of all, who the hell are you? And second, are those my pants?” He demanded pointing his knife at him.

“Enough already!” Klaus who was lounging against the pillar practically yells obviously not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier with Luther. “Diego, Vanya, this is Dave and these two.” He waves a hand to where they are standing. “Are the last of my siblings that you have to meet.”

Diego turns to him, “That still doesn’t tell us why he’s here and wearing my clothes.”

“Apparently he time traveled from 1968 and got stuck here sort of like Five did.” Allison supplies and Diego decides then to size him up which Dave is getting real tired of, he’s not a piece of meat on a rack waiting to be cooked.

“Look I’m only going to be here until Five has time to take me back to my own time.” He licks his lips before adding, “He even left Klaus in charge of me in the meantime something about not affecting the timeline while I’m here.” Luther snorted at his words and that just angers him none of them actually believes Klaus is capable of doing anything and don’t care that it hurts him because even if he hides his emotions Dave can still see them clear as day.

He himself is used to hiding more than just his feelings.

“He does have a point we could try to fix Mom.” Vanya timidly tries to change the subject back to what the meeting was originally about. “I’m sure Dad must have left some notes on how to fix her and we could also ask Pogo.” They all surprisingly went along with it.

“So, it’s decided we wait for Five.” And with that they all went their separate ways, Klaus goes to him offering a game of pool that Dave agrees finally realizing what might be the biggest reason Klaus uses drugs.

His terrible family.

“Ok, you start.” Klaus’s mood seems completely transformed with just the two of them again and he’s glad for it.

Dave bends pushing his stick sending the balls flying all over the table, “So, is Ben here?” His question made Klaus smile saying he was leaning against the couch watching them play. He focuses on that side of the room as if he could see him to avoid looking at Klaus’s body as he strikes, sending one of the balls in. “What does he look like?”

“He’s Korean and since we were kids, he’s had his face buried in a book even at mealtimes.” He giggles before adding. “And he says that he thinks you’re cool.” He hears Klaus shot again. “Ah shit, I missed your turn.”

“Thanks, Ben but you’re the first to really say that to me.” Dave gets into position getting two in at the same time. “Even after joining the army, the guys call me a nerd.”

That made Klaus laugh, and it makes Dave happy to be the one getting him out of his earlier bad one. “Let me guess you wouldn’t stop talking about space or futuristic stuff.”

“Well, my favorite book is Dune after all.” He responds blushing.

Klaus hums, “I haven’t read it, but Ben says he’s read the whole series,” He’s absentmindedly rubbing his hand up and down his stick distracting Dave who misses his shot. “I’ve never liked reading for fun Reggie would make us read classical boring literature as soon as we were taught to read, what’s your favorite movie?” He asked getting ready to take his shot.

Dave looked at the ceiling as if overthinking the answer, “Rebel without a cause.”

“Yes, got one in.” Klaus looked at him, “I’ve heard of that one never seen it tho, that Dean guy was in it, right?” He gets into position again and misses.

“Yeah, James Dean he was a heartthrob beloved by women and men alike.” Dave added the last part knowing it would make Klaus interested.

“You don’t say?” Klaus smirked, raising a brow wanting more details.

Dave smiles getting a ball in, “It wasn’t hard for him to get it Dean had the rebellious persona not just in movies but in his private life which made the young gravitate to him.” He remembered how confident the man was something Dave lacked out of fear of rejection. “I admired him you know,” He confesses looking at Klaus. “Sometimes I just wanted to say, ‘fuck it I’m going to be and do whatever I want’ but in the end, I didn’t.” Dave finishes shifting his gaze to the ground so much regret in his life because he wanted his family to love him like they used to when he was too young for his queerness to be noticeable by them.

“Hey, you still can.” He looked back at Klaus brows knitted in confusion. “Who says you can’t have a late 20s rebel phase and since you’re going to be here a while I can help.” Klaus says grinning, “I’m still going through mine.”

Dave chuckles getting ready to hit the ball again, “I’ll think about it, what’s yours and Ben’s favorite movie?”

“Ben says Shrek 2 it’s a kids movie that came out in 2004.” Dave gets another one in making Klaus groan. “And mines The birdcage came out in 1996.” He giggled for some reason that Dave couldn’t guess. “It was _very_ progressive at the time and the main subject of the movie wasn’t used to demean the characters like it usually was back then or even now that’s why it’s my number one.”

Dave missed the next shot because he was too busy looking at Klaus' smile but he’s ok with that, “Maybe we could find a way to see all three movies together that way you show me what future entertainment is like while you can have a taste of a classic.”

“We’ll see,” He responded looking at Ben when he said it. “What’s your favorite song?” Klaus asked, getting ready to shoot.

“The man who shot liberty valance.” He laughs when Klaus’s stick scratches the table instead of hitting the ball.

Klaus took a deep breath letting it out, “My dear Dave you’re going to need to give me context because right now I’m very confused.”

His cheek heated at what Klaus called him, but he covered it with a shrug, “I’m a fan of singers who have deep voices and Gene Pitney is in my top 5 that song was based on a western of the same name, it’s the only one I like.” Dave blames his hatred of westers to his father and uncle who used them as examples to teach Dave that he needed to start acting like the heroes or risk never becoming a real man. “The song just spoke to me, you know being brave to do what no one else would but still no one ever knowing it was you.” He prayed Klaus wouldn’t laugh at him for thinking something so cheesy and childish, but he was pleasantly surprised when Klaus just nodded in understanding.

“I get what you’re saying, I’m not picky when it comes to music genres or artists, but I love Born this way by Lady Gaga.” Dave was going to assume that’s the singer's stage name otherwise who would give their child such a strange name? “And like you said it spoke to me you should love yourself because you're perfect just the way you are no matter your imperfections.” Dave nodded saying that it’s a beautiful message.

Klaus got in position to shoot again rolling his eyes, “And Ben says his favorite is Mad World by tears for fear the only version worth listening to because the other one’s pale in comparison.”

He laughs, “For now I’ll take his word for it- Uuww guess I win.” Klaus inserted the 8-ball cursing and yelling at Ben to stop laughing at him.

“No way best two out of three?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben liked Dave obviously not in the way Klaus did, who was stupidly walking straight into another overdose, but he likes him, nevertheless. The man actually believes that he’s there and even if Ben needs Klaus to be his voice Dave includes him in conversations, something Ben has missed since dying.

It feels nice to be noticed by someone other than his brother.

Not to mention he’s stood his ground to his other siblings when they have been attacking him for just being near Klaus even to Luther which is something only Dad had gotten away with and sometimes Allison. So, yeah that makes him cool in Ben’s book even the Horror for some reason likes him and it doesn’t like anyone. 

**_BANG BANG_ **

“What was that?” Ben phased through the floors following the sound of gunfire finding Luther, Allison, and Diego fighting two cartoons masked bad guys.

“Shit!” He runs up the stairs to warn Klaus who was bathing when he reaches the floor, Allison passes through him Pink dog shooting running after her.

“Klaus!” He yells but the idiot has headphones on too loud to hear him. Ben groans in frustration he keeps yelling at Klaus, but his brother also has his eyes closed not seeing him jumping in front of him.

Being a ghost is such an inconvenience.

“Klaus, where are you?” Oh no, Dave.

Ben runs to the hallway Dave’s got Dad’s cane in his hands walking cautiously whispering Klaus’s name, “Dave over here the idiots in here!” He waves and points at the door, but Dave doesn’t react to him. “Augh, if only you could see me.”

Dave stops hiding behind a wall when he hears someone coming. It was Blue bear when he passes Dave hits him right in the gut with the cane so hard it broke. “Uhh, that had to hurt.” But Dave’s not done taking advantage of his sneak attack he intertwined his hands slamming them on the guy’s back sending him to the floor.

“Awesome you go, soldier boy.” Ben cheered. 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Dave demanded fist raised Blue bear struggled to his feet instead of answering the guy charged lifting Dave and kept running while Dave hit his mask cursing at the pain from how hard it is. He changes tactics to hitting his back and trying to kick him, but Blue bear just slams him against a wall repeatedly until he loses consciousness and to Ben’s horror, he tosses him over his shoulders taking Dave with him.

“No no no PUT HIM DOWN!!” He screamed in frustration at not being heard, tentacles twisting in anger at not being able to do anything. Ben runs to Klaus’s room again, but the moron still has his headphones, eyes closed laying on his bed. “Damn it, Klaus! How the hell didn’t you hear any of that!?” Ben decides to follow Blue bear to know where he’s taking Dave and when Klaus finally stops being Klaus figure out a way to save him. He goes back to the hallway and looks out a window spotting Blue bear putting Dave in the trunk of his car.

Ben takes a few steps back running out the window landing in the middle of the road quickly getting up running to phase into the backseat of the car before the guy drives away, he stops at Griddy’s for donuts then to a motel this time when he gets off Ben follows him. For now, he’s left Dave inside the trunk, they go up the stairs to room 225 Ben watches him take his coat off, turn the tv on and put a few quarters in the bed massager and tossed himself on it to eat donuts. He decides to look around the room to see what kind of weapons they got before laying on the other bed waiting for his partner to show up and see what other intel he can gather from them before heading back to the house.

_A while later_

The door beeps open and a black woman limped inside, “Where the hell were you?”

“When you didn’t come out, I figured we’d just regroup here.” He responds with a mouth full of donut.

“And you stopped…to get a jelly doughnut?” She asked incredulously and Ben snorted feeling the same as her then laughing at his maybe. “After everything we just went through?” Ben scooched over on the bed when she sat on his leg.

“Well, I needed some comfort food after that disaster.”

“Well, tonight’s a total loss.”

“Well, I’m not so sure about that.” And Ben didn’t like where this was going. “I brought back a souvenir with me.” He hints at biting more of his donut.

Pink dog chuckled, “Then I guess the night isn’t entirely lost then where is it, Hazel?”

“Trunk.”

“Let’s go get it.”

Ben watched them get up and put on their mask that hardened automatically, he followed them back to the car to open the trunk. Dave’s finally awake glaring up at them struggling with the tape before Hazel knocks him out with a punch to the face. “And that’s for hitting me with that cane.”

“Come on, grab him before anyone sees us.” Ben decides he’s seen more than enough he needs to hurry back to the academy and get help.

He crossed into limbo since Klaus' powers make it easier and faster to find him over someone who doesn’t have powers over the dead. When Ben crosses back to the living world he’s not happy with what he finds Klaus has a loose belt wrapped around his arm meaning he injected heroin and is going to be out cold for who knows how long.

Ben couldn’t take it anymore he fell to his knees screaming in anger and frustration for the first time in a long time he loathes the currents state of his existence, he feels tears going down his face Ben shouldn’t feel the misery coursing thru him, but he does then the Horror brakes out of his body slashing around trying to tear the room apart but ends up phasing thru everything making it angrier.

Fresh tears go down his face, he’s screaming at the top of his lungs, the horror continuing its own tantrum.

No one can hear him.

No one can see him.

Ben is completely invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much fluff here comes the angst.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing Dave talking to Grace and wanting to understand her (my eyes watered writing that scene) and his observations of how the other siblings are like and treat Klaus. Also writing Luther as a complete asshole was entertaining even if he got such a great character growth in S2 I still love laughing at his S1 blind loyalty towards his father. 
> 
> Till next week *waves goodbye*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost didn't make it out of the oven.
> 
> Enjoy

Klaus wakes up feeling great he slept like a baby without any ghost haunting him and it’s all thanks to the heroin despite it being his least favorite drug it’s the only one strong enough to knock him out the longest. He sits up seeing Ben sitting on the floor, knees tucked to his chest, face hidden under his hood. 

“Morning Benny-boo what’s wrong?”

Ben takes a while to answer but when he does it’s full of barely contained anger, “You wanna know something Klaus I’ve never needed you after I died but the one time I do, your completely useless!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Klaus feels tears prickling his eyes sure Ben is a nag, but he’s never said something that could actually hurt him.

Ben stands removing his hood face full of rage letting everything out, “I needed you, Dave needed you and you were just thinking about yourself like always!! You’re a selfish piece of shit Klaus and Dave’s probably dead because the only thing you care about is getting high.”

He was trembling biting his lip there’s a reason he tries to never be the one that others depend on because Klaus knows he’ll fail them, disappoint them, and despite all that hard work he still ends up doing it.

And now the only one that’s treated him like a person could be dead because of him.

“I’m ssorry..” Klaus chokes out looking at the ground not wanting to look at the coldness in his brother's eyes that resembled their father's.

Ben scoffs turning his back to him, “You always are but now it’s not about you, we need to tell the others what I found out about the two intruders and hopefully save Dave before it’s too late.” Klaus nods getting his coat following Ben to a messy hallway.

“Could you at least tell me what happened?” He hasn’t felt this small since Dad blames them for Ben’s death all those years ago.

“Dave fought in this hallway but still somehow you didn’t hear a thing.” Klaus involuntarily flinched. “Then after he lost consciousness the one I found out is named Hazel took him to his car and I followed them to the motel that their hiding in and before I came back they were taking Dave back to the room to interrogate. That was at least ten hours ago so I don’t know what’s happened after that.” Klaus kept quiet but he could still hear the worry in Ben’s tone under his anger making him feel worse.

He sees Pogo coming out of Five’s room.

“Hey, Pogo have you seen any of my siblings around it’s kinda urgent.” Klaus says desperately tapping his fingers on his legs to try and control his nerves.

The simian raises a brow, “Miss Vanya left last night, Miss Allison left early this morning and Master Luther and Diego left not too long ago, might I inquire what’s the problem?”

“The intruders from last night took Dave and I need their help to save him, do you know where they went?”

Pogo gave him a sympathetic look, “I’m truly sorry Master Klaus but I don’t know where they went.” Pogo motions for him to follow him down the stairs. “And to think I had hoped that we got lucky last night.” He was going to ask what he meant but they reach the wall of painting and Klaus sees what happened to Grace.

“Mom.” Klaus turned away he couldn’t see her like this.

“Do not worry Master Klaus I might be able to repair her.”

He turns back to Pogo, “What are you talking about!? She’s gone!”

The simian put a hand on his arm, “Yes, but she’s also a machine I worked by your father’s side for a very long time and I learned a lot of things from him. I was quite amazed your time travel friend Dave came to that conclusion sooner than any of you.”

He nodded in agreement Klaus had been surprised when he just stormed into the family meeting with a far better solution than any of them fighting and taking sides could have come up with together.

“I failed him Pogo he needed me, and I wasn’t there for him.”

Pogo shakes his head, “But you can try and be for him now you could still do something.”

Klaus chuckled humorlessly who know Pogo had a sense of humor. “Yeah, right useless junkie Klaus is going to take down two trained hitmen when not even Luther, Allison, or Diego could stop them.”

Pogo pokes his stomach making Klaus wiggle at the ticklish sensation. “Despite what you may think of yourself I never stopped believing in you even after you left the house and last night after you parted ways with Master Dave, we had a small talk. Do you wanna know what he told me about you?” Klaus shook his head not wanting to know but Pogo ignored him. “He said that what you needed was someone to encourage you and to let you know you’re not alone and that if you allowed yourself let those who truly care about you in.”

“Dave really said that?” His face grows hot no one has ever said something so mushy that was meant to be directed at him. 

Pogo softly smiled, “Yes, he also begged me not to tell you, but I think you needed to hear it.”

Klaus nodded he could do this for Dave and even if he fails in the process, he at least tried for the most foolish person to think that Klaus has any worth at all. “I’ll do it I’m gonna save him even if it kills me.” Ben snorts from where he’s leaning on the railing, he turns to give the ghost his most dead serious face. “Oh, I’m serious as a heart attack if it’s for him I’m gonna do it and Ben you’re gonna help me brainstorm a plan.”

Pogo was taken aback at the mention of his dead brother’s name, “Master Klaus w-were you able to summon Master Ben?” The simian can’t contain the emotion from sipping thru his voice.

“I always could.” He confessed his heart halfway pounding out of his chest. “It was just that no one believed me until Dave did.”

Pogo cleared his throat tapping his cane looking away in shame knowing he was one of them, “Then it’s best I let you boys get to your planning.” 

“Ok, this is what we got I know where they are, both have handguns in the room with them and I’m going to deduce from Dave fighting Hazel both are skilled at hand-to-hand combat.” Ben sums up what they have up to this point sitting on the sofa while Klaus is pacing and biting his nails. “Then there’s us a ghost that can’t do anything besides gather intel and you who if a breeze hits you particularly wrong fall flat on your face… yup Dave is doomed.”

“Don’t say that! Come on Ben we got to think of something fast.” He was getting angsty the not knowing what those bastards are doing to Dave is killing him.

“Ok, ok first let's discard what we can’t do. Obviously, you can’t go there alone but we also can’t waste time trying to find the others all over the city we need someone that we can find right now _and_ can help us at the same time.”

“Don’t forget willing.” Because not everyone would do something so dangerous just for him asking nicely.

“Right,” They rack their brains for anybody literally _anybody_ that would, and the more time past Klaus’s hope was disappearing faster but then Ben snaps his fingers. “I got it Diego’s ex-girlfriend Eudora Patch she’s a detective and must be at the station you can ask her.”

Oh yeah, Klaus remembers her she called Diego a few times when he got arrested.

“That could work not to mention the times we’ve meet she’s been nice to me, let’s get going.” He was getting ready to run when Ben speaks up again.

“Wait, I think we should split up you go to Patch, and I go to the motel to check up on Dave then when you guys get there, I’ll give you an update of the situation.” Klaus agrees it’s a good idea and saves time. “Alright, get a piece of paper and pen so you can write down the address.” 

_Motel room_

Ben was relieved to see that Dave was still alive but that quickly evaporated to anger at the sight of him bloody and being choked with a wire by the woman. “Fucking bitch! Come on Dave don’t give up Klaus is on his way.” He knows that he can’t be heard but it gives him something to do and not feel completely useless, Pink dog removes the wire when Dave starts to blackout.

Dave’s coughs trying to get as much air as he can back into his lungs, “How many times am I going to tell you that I don’t know anything!” Ben’s impressed when Dave doesn’t cry out in pain after Hazel hits his head so hard it rattled. “No one in that house tells me shit especially my brothers.”

What? 

Ben’s eyes widen in realization they think Dave’s one of them and that’s why he’s still alive. “Damn, no wonder you’ve survived so long in the Vietnam war.” Using misinformation to his advantage and stalling for time in the hopes that he’s rescued before his captors decide to kill him for not giving them what they want is both insanely dangerous and super impressive.

“Let’s waterboard him.” Pink dog says putting a towel over Dave’s face while Hazel pours the water Ben smirks when all that achieves is Dave trying to get as much water into his mouth to drink frustrating his captors that they go to the bathroom to re-strategies.

If they're lucky they can save Dave before the two lose their patience and kill him or Dave finally cracks telling them whatever it is that he knows.

_Police Station_

Klaus couldn’t believe he was going to enter the police station for the first time willingly and without handcuffs.

“Come on, you can do this Klaus.” He goes to the front desk and luckily, it’s a cop who doesn’t know him. “Excuse me, I’m looking for detective Patch is she here?”

The officer looks at him with a tired expression. “What do you want from her?”

So, she is here.

“I need her help.”

“Fine, go right ahead.” The guy sighs out as if it was a struggle to utter those four words. 

“Thanks.” Klaus hurries in before the cop is claimed by the silent death and starts following him.

The Séance looks around spotting Patch sitting on her desk. “Hey, Patch remember me?” Klaus greets hoping she does.

Patch studies his face until she recognizes him. “Your one of Diego’s brothers Klaus, right?”

He smiles sitting on the chair next to her desk. “That’s right I’m here because I need your help with something.”

She grimaces and his stomach drops, “I wish I could help but I got this case that’s getting out of hand and-”

“Please I need your help.” He begged grabbing her hands. “My house was attacked last night, and my friend got kidnapped by the intruders who could still be torturing him or burying his body, please you’re the only one that can help me!!” 

“Ok, ok Klaus just breath Diego had told me about the attack this morning but not about you friend.” She rubs her fingers over his hand in an attempt to calm him.

Klaus closes his eyes breathing in and out getting his heart to a more stable beat. “The one that saw what happened to Dave was Ben and he couldn’t tell me until a little while ago.”

“Wait, what do you mean? Why didn’t he say something earlier before so much time passed reducing Dave’s chance of survival?” Patch asked full detective mode on.

“The thing is Ben’s my dead brother I’m the only one that can see and hear him, I’m the Séance remember.” He awkwardly laughs at the face Patch is making. “Anyway, Ben followed one of them back to their hideout where they took Dave.” He takes out the piece of paper giving it to her to read. “See, I know where they are, but I can’t do this on my own and I don’t have the time to run off searching for my siblings. So, that’s why I need you to help me plus you’re a cop.”

Patch looks at the paper, “I guess we can go take a look.”

Klaus sighs a breath of relief, don’t worry Dave I’m on my way.

_Back at the Motel room_

“I told you already, it’s just for support.”

Ben toned the two buffoons out focusing instead on Dave who’s physically a mess but there’s something in his eyes that says he's still got some fight left in him. “You’re doing great Dave just hold on for a little longer.” He could sense that his brother was on his way but still too far from the motel.

“…torturing works best when you know who you’re torturing.” Ben refocuses his attention when he hears Pink dog’s words. “Just follow my lead.” They put back on their mask Hazel leaning against the end of the table in front of Dave while Pink dog walked behind him. “Well, it seems to me you’ve been completely useless to us.”

Even in the state he’s in Dave is very alert and aware of their every movement, “It’s not my fault you grabbed the one that doesn’t know what you want.”

“True so very true.” Pink dog pats Dave's shoulder making him close his hands into fists. “My partner did make the mistake of taking you.” She claps her hands behind her back, “Looks like we need to go back to your house and find one of your siblings who can.” Ben saw Dave slightly stiffen at her words and it didn’t go unnoticed by her or Hazel.

Pink dog nods her head at her partner.

“Oh, no this is bad we were so close.”

“Yeah, we got plenty to choose from.” Hazel finally contributing to the conversation, “Who would you take?”

Pink dog moved her head from side to side pretending to overthink her response in order to torment Dave, “IIII want the one who throw a knife in my leg. So, I can return the favor all over his body, who would you pick partner?”

That made Dave close his eyes trying to block them out.

“I think the one that didn’t even fight she’s an itty bitty little thing although we’ll have to be careful not to break her too fast.” They laugh at Dave who hung his head baring his teeth trembling.

Ben couldn’t find it in himself to blame Dave for yielding.

Not after all he endured for his ungrateful family.

“Fine, what do you want to know?” His voice sounding defeated.

“We just want Number Five.” Pink dog says calmly.

“I don’t know much but what I do know is that he’s been hanging around this building that makes fake body parts.”

“Elaborate.”

Dave looked up at Hazel sighing, “He’s trying to find someone who’s supposed to lose a foot.”

What?

Ben couldn’t help laughing even in this terrifying predicament Dave’s still thinking of not revealing that Five’s trying to stop the apocalypse.

Hazel and Pink dog shared a look.

“Do you know why?” Pink dog asks moving to lean on the table in front of Dave and Ben was getting tired of having to move when she sits on him.

Dave shakes his head, “If it wasn’t that Five needed my help getting in a few days ago he wouldn’t have even told me that much. He’s not exactly the warmest of my siblings he’s always done his own thing and thinks he’s better than all of us.” Ben is losing track of how many times Dave just keeps impressing him the man really paid more attention to his family than he had originally thought because that is exactly how Five is like. “He’s probably still out front in that van waiting for someone to lose a foot.”

“What’s the name of the building?” Hazel asked eagerly finally getting somewhere.

Dave moved his lips around as if having a hard time remembering too long in fact still trying to stall for time. “Mary…Meri- tech, I think? It’s a big building you can’t miss it.”

Hazel and Pink dog shared another look silently saying they got everything they need from Dave and that made Ben’s stomach turn in knots that weren’t just from the Horror.

Hazel grabs the duct tape while Pink dog does the talking, “Now who would have thought that simply threatening to go after your family would be enough to break you.” She huffs shaking her head, “Truly a shame, you have a strong will but a weak heart.”

“I’m so sorry Klaus.” Ben heard Dave whisper before Hazel puts the tape on his mouth before dragging the chair to hide him in the closet. 

They take off their mask, arm up, and leave.

“At least, for now, they left Dave live.” Ben closes his eyes focusing on sensing Klaus’s location, smiling when he’s only two blocks away from the hotel. “Guess this rescue is going to be a lot safer than what I anticipated but I’m not complaining about it.”

_Patch’s car_

“What are you doing?” Patch asked using her cop voice making Klaus wince.

“I can’t risk going thru withdrawals while we’re doing this it would be too dangerous for all of us, but I promise to only take two, see?” He shows her two pills. “Their uppers that way I’m not going to fall asleep on you.”

She sighed shaking her head, “Go ahead but I’m going to let you know right now that in any other instance I would arrest you.” Klaus nods swallowing his drugs as Patch parks the car. “What now?” 

“Well, we wait for Ben to come to us he should have sensed me by now and will give us an update of the current situation.” And Klaus hopes Dave’s ok, he couldn’t find it in himself to look at him as a ghost because that would be the straw that’ll finally break Klaus’s back.

Ben phases into the back seat and Klaus turns to look at the ghost. “So, what’s going on in there?” 

Ben smiles, “He’s alive.”

Klaus sighs a breath of relief feeling ten years of his life returning to him. “The only good news I’ve heard all day.”

“I’m going to assume you’re talking to Ben.” Patch says confused looking between the Séance and what she sees as an empty backseat.

“Yeah, Ben says Dave’s still alive, I’ll relay the information to you.” Patch nods.

“They left not too long ago and shouldn’t be back for a while, they managed to break Dave he told them where to find Five their heading to Meritech, he’s in room 225 locked in the closet.”

“I can call the station and send some units maybe they can catch them, what do they look like?”

“The man’s names Hazel he’s white, tall, has a beard and fat but still very strong. I don’t know his partner's name but she’s black slim, her hairs brown that reaches her shoulders and they're both wearing business suits. Oh, and they also wear cartoonish masks Hazel’s a Blue bear and the woman a Pink dog.”

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asked when Patch’s face pales.

“A few nights ago, there was a shootout at a department store and one of the descriptions was that they had cartoonish masks it must be them I got to call this in.” They get out of the car going to the empty reception desk that has a _be back after lunch_ sign. Patch just grabs the phone to call her partner back at the station and inform him of what’s going on finishing with their vehicle information that Ben memorized. “Now let’s go get your friend?”

“Shit, how are we going to get in?” Klaus groans when they reach the room.

“I’ll go ask that cleaning lady for the key be right back.” He watches as Patch goes down the hall, flashing her badge and getting a room key.

“Looks like being a cop does have its perks.” Klaus jokes as Patch opens the room going inside to hear the sound of pounding.

“Dave, is that you?” As soon as those words were out of his mouth the pounding got harder with the sound of muffled screams, Klaus rushes to open the closet door Dave falling out of it. “It’s ok Dave we're where to save you.” Klaus goes to the kitchen grabbing a small knife to cut him free.

“Klaus, you got to hurry,” Dave says frantically trying to help get the tape of him faster his fight or flight mode still running on high. “Who knows when they’ll be back, I don’t want them to hurt you.”

Klaus grabs Dave trying to calm him down, “Hey, hey breath before you pass out.” Dave does as told and Klaus rubs his hands over his bloodied face looking him over for any serious injuries. “They won’t touch me and they sure as hell won’t touch you again.” Dave throws himself into his arms nearly knocking them over burying his face in Klaus’s neck crying.

“I thought they were going to kill me.” That broke Klaus's heart it’s all his fault that Dave feels this way if he would’ve been more aware of his surrounding, he could have done something instead of being the disappointment that he is then Dave wouldn’t be like this scared and vulnerable, “You wanna know something I’ve been in Nam for so long and I’ve had my fair share of brushes with death but this time it felt like it was going to finally take me.”

Klaus hugs him tighter, “I won’t let death have you.” _I won’t let her take you away from me._ “Your pulse isn’t going to stop, not on my watch, you hear?” _I’m going to protect you; I’m not going to abandon you again._ “From now on were joined at the hip.”

Dave doesn’t verbally answer just grabs on to Klaus like a lifeline.

“Excuse me,” Shit he forgot about Patch. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I think we should be leaving soon I’m almost done examining the room.” Dave lifts his head to look at Patch warily asking who she is; Patch smiles obviously trying not to frighten him, “My name Eudora Patch I’m a detective Klaus knows me because of his brother Diego, and he ask me for help. Don’t worry with the information Ben gave me we should be able to find the ones that did this to you.” And with that Patch goes back to examining something small in her hand that Klaus couldn’t make out.

“Ben?” Dave asked him confused.

“He saw your fight with Hazel, and he followed him here.” Klaus looks away not wanting to look at Dave’s face he feels too ashamed. “I’m sorry Dave he tri-ed to tell me.” He’s crying not being able to hold back his emotions like the Séance forced himself to learn. “But I was high and and you both needed m-ee…the ww-one time I’m needed, I wasn’t there for either of youuuu.” Klaus crumbles and now Dave’s the one comforting him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“Shh, It’s ok you weren’t there when I was fighting nor were you in the right frame of mind to hear Ben, but you are here now, Klaus.” Dave pulls way rubbing his fingers on his cheeks trying to dry his tears away. “You could have chosen to not listen to Ben when you came down from your high, you could have abandoned me, but you didn’t instead you got help and worked together as a team to save me and for that, I’m grateful to all three of you.” Dave gives him a sweet smile, eyes sparkling and despite the blood and tears on his own face but to Klaus he’s beautiful. “I wish you could see past your faults and realize that you can do great things even if they're simple ones, you just need to start believing in yourself otherwise you’ll regret it your whole life.”

“Why? Why Dave? Why do you actually believe that? That someone like me could have value?” Klaus feels lost no one has ever tried to encourage him like Dave does not from his family, not from his time in rehab they all washed their hands of him a long time ago but still Dave’s not willing to give up on him.

“People aren’t meant to be scaled or categorized for their failure and accomplishment in life and everyone that did that to you is a horrible person who you should never listen to because the only thing that should matter to you is what makes you happy.”

Klaus sniffed wrapping his arms around the sweetest person to ever come into this ugly world, “Thank you, Dave I gave up on trying a long time ago because no matter what I did it was never good enough, so why even bother but-but now I don’t know anymore.” If someone like Dave was always by his side maybe just maybe Klaus could -and he uses that word loosely- get his life on track but the Séance also knows that the only one, he wants is Dave even if he has to settle for the friend zone it’s still more than what Klaus thought he could ever receive from the living or dead.

Too bad the apocalypse is right around the corner and he won’t be able to enjoy it for much longer but if Klaus is going to die, he wants Dave by his side in his last moments on this earth and if what he’s learned about the afterlife over the years of it following him around is anything to go by there’s a chance that they might spend it together and to Klaus that would the greatest thing to ever happened to him. The Séance never thought that he would see death as something good in his life but if its death that’ll let him have Dave for an eternity then he doesn’t care about how much longer he has to live.

“Don’t worry Klaus there’s always time to find yourself,” Dave says bringing him back from his mental revelations. Dave then pulls away from Klaus hush whispering, “I think it’s time we leave because Officer Patch has been staring at us for a while now.” And Dave was right she’s standing by the door with a smile that means she thinks they're more than just friends, he nervously laughs but doesn’t care if she does because he’s never been happier to have a friend like Dave in his life.

Their walking down the hallway when Ben decides to talk, “Klaus, you’ll never guess what Patch found in the vents.” When he didn’t get a responds Ben continued talking, “Another briefcase just like the one that brought Dave here.” That made Klaus stop in his tracks Dave bumping into him. 

“ _WHAT!!?”_ He shrieked.

“Are you ok, Klaus? What happened?” Patch asks face full of concern looking at him and that’s when he sees the fucking briefcase.

It’s both his blessing and curse.

“What are you doing with that thing?” He points at it in horror.

“Oh, this? It was hidden in the vent I figured it must be important to them, so I took it.” The detective says nonchalantly as if not seeing anything wrong with the case in her hands.

“Patch, that thing is dangerous it’s not an ordinary briefcase it’s a time machine.” Klaus really wants to snatch it from her.

Patch had the gall to laugh, “You're joking, right?”

“I’m afraid not I found one a few days ago and time traveled from 1968 to this time period.” Dave says seriously.

She rapidly blinked her eyes at them processing the convoluted information Patch was given, “Then what should I do with it?”

“Give it to us,” Klaus suggested wanting it in his possession as quickly as possible falling short of grabbing it and making a run for it. “You see the one Dave used was damaged and completely obliterated after he used it. So now he’s stuck here but if you give it to us, he can go back.” Not that he’s going to let that thing continue to function for much longer. “And I promise I won’t let anyone besides Dave use it that way no more accidental time travels.”

Patch takes a long time thinking about it but eventually caves giving the briefcase to Klaus, “Well, let’s get out of here.” She turns continuing to walk back towards the car. “I’m going to take you to the hospital so Dave can be treated for his injuries.”

“No, take us back to my house we got a full infirmary on the first floor.” He countered after getting in the car Patch was going to argue but Dave said that he rather go back to the mansion over the hospital and she eventually conceded to the request.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Klaus, there’s something I want to say to you.” Ben says nervously from the kitchen table.

“Sure.” The Séance had been busy making Dave food but now he was putting it on a tray to take to him in the infirmary where he was resting.

“I’m sorry for the things I said to you this morning about not needing you.” He freezes at his brother’s words involuntarily hunching his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have said that- I was just so frustrated in myself because I couldn’t do anything to help Dave and it made me think about how useless I am as a ghost.” Klaus glances up at Ben who looks remorseful for what happened between them. “Sometimes I think how ungrateful you are for still being alive and seeing you piss it all away on drugs but I’m sorry for this morning I took it out on you because you’re the only one that can see me and it was completely uncalled for.” He nodded quietly whispering that he’s sorry for always letting him down.

Ben shakes his head, “I didn’t know why you act the way you do before, but I understand now, and maybe with the breakthrough you had with Dave you could finally start to reevaluate your life.” 

Dave.

Reevaluating his life will have to be left for another time because Klaus doesn’t care about that right now since he at least has the next 4 days planned out, but he knew better than to tell Ben about it.

_Infirmary_

Dave laid in a hospital bed in the Hargreeves infirmary Klaus had treated his wounds with the help of Pogo giving him instructions on what he needed to do that had been a while ago Klaus having left to go make him food since he hasn’t eaten anything all day. Dave rubbed a hand on his bruised neck, his right eye was a little bit swollen and his bottom lip was split but he’d take his physical wounds over the new mental scars he’s going to gain from his ordeal.

Now I know what being a POW feels like.

The only thing Dave would take as a positive was his conversation with Klaus in the hotel room when he was being rescued having someone to cling to when he was scared out of his mind was something Dave couldn’t have back at base that sort of physical contact is seen as a sign of weakness from a soldier but he’s not going to fool himself he hasn’t been comforted like that since he was 5 after falling off his bike for the first time and his father decided it was time to tell him that he needed to start manning up and not cry anymore because that’s something only sissy boys do.

But that was then and this is now in the past 3 days his eyes have been opened in ways he thought were impossible and Dave’s not going to blind himself just to fit in anymore his life flashed before his eyes while in that motel room too much for him to go back to that way of living.

Shame.

Fear.

Rejection.

…And…

Hope.

Happiness.

Acceptance.

That doesn’t mean he’s not battling a conflict on the inside.

As much as Dave would like to stay in the future continuing to have fun with Klaus and Ben -if for some miracle Five stops the apocalypse- Dave knows that he has to go back to his own time.

It’s where he belongs.

Dave’s taken out of his turmoil at the sound of the door being pushed opened by a smiling Klaus.

“Hallo, ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht, auch wenn es Mittagessen sein soll.” He didn’t understand a word Klaus said but he still smiles when he saw him with a tray of waffles, toast, strawberries and orange juice.

“Cảm ơn vì món ăn.” Dave says playing along.

That made Klaus's face contort into one of confusion as he places the tray on the table moving it in front of him. “I wasn’t expecting you to speak something other than English.”

“I already told you I’ve been in Vietnam for the past 5 years if I don’t know the language of the place that’s become my second home then what am I even doing there?” Dave needs to keep telling himself that because otherwise, he’ll start questioning if everything he’s done in the war is utterly pointless but deep down he knows it is.

Dave came to that realization the longer he’s there.

“I think it’s best if I don’t answer that question for you being from the future and all.” Klaus didn’t have to give a concrete answer his tone of voice and the expression on his face says it all.

They will somehow lose.

He shrugs eating a strawberry, “I’ll eventually find out for myself so let’s keep it a surprise, ok?”

“Yeah, we can definitely do that.”

They sit in silence as he eats his food and enjoying each other’s company, but it doesn’t last long since Klaus seems to have the need to speak no matter what, “Pogo told me what you said to him yesterday.”

“I begged him not to.” He groaned feeling embarrassed now.

“Haha, it’s ok Dave,” Klaus is smiling at him in an affectionate gaze making his heart clench. “They meant a lot to me no one believes in me anymore not even myself but you for some reason do.”

“That’s because for a time I was like you Klaus I stopped caring about myself.” Dave knows he shouldn’t go there that he’ll be giving his friend hope for something that can’t happen, but Dave’s spent far too much of his life hiding and suppressing himself not wanting others to scorn him.

Now all Dave wants is to voice what he feels on the inside even if it hurts because he knows Klaus will never reject him.

“You? But why?”

“Because I’m queer like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn what a cliffhanger this one has to be my favorite to date -that I've written- but I also have news this will be going into hiatus for a while since classes have caught up to me, so because I want to be able to dedicate time for school work and because I need time to focus properly when writing I'll be going on this hiatus but as soon as things are less hectic I'll be back with more Klave goodness.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. POW = Prisoner of war  
> 2\. Hallo, ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht, auch wenn es Mittagessen sein soll = Hello, I've brought breakfast, even if it's supposed to be lunch (more or less that's the correct German/English translation I only took basic German in school and double-checked with google translate)  
> 3\. Cảm ơn vì món ăn = Thanks for the food
> 
> Until next time *waves goodbye*


End file.
